Scratch Fett
Biography Scratch's life started with a rough start. He was born as a force sensitive human planet Alderaan, along with his brother Jax. When he was only two years old pirates broke into their home and murdered his parents. The pirtates were paid by a sith lord know as Darth Magnus. Jax (who was eleven) took Scratch and sneaked on to cargo ship heading to Coruscant. There the brothers learned to survive on there own. But one day when Scratch as eight years old, Jax left to find work on his own. Scratch found a droid B3-T4 who lead him to a jawa named Chuck who took him under his wing. He tought him things such as how to make and repair droids. Which he had a big collection of. Later in his life things started to pick up again. He started to work for the Republic and the Jedi. Scratch , B3-T4 and Chuck became a member in Viper Squadren and became friends with fellow members York Kirkham, Shaia Lavabomb, Recis Titan, Jysella Coldstalker, and the leader Term. Working with the Republic he took part in many campains such as the first and second battles on Geonosis, Iceberg Three, Umbara, Felucia , and Kamino. Joining the Jedi he became an apprentice under Plo Koon. Later in life he joined the Rebellion. Section heading Becoming a Mandolorian Scratch went to Mandalore on a mission and found a mandolorian recruiter. After joining he became one, they gave him a red mandolorian outfit and a mandolorian blaster pistole. When he was with them there leader had to make sure Scratch was not a spy (which he was infact a spy for the republic). The leader gained Scratch's trust and made him an offical Mandolorian. B3-T4 went with Fett, Chuck stayed behind on Coruscant waiting for Scratch to come back. The Republic sent to troopers lead by Clone Commander Trauma and Jedi Master Halsey. One of Truama's ARF troopers shot at Fett and rendered him unconscious. When he was awoken by B3 the battle was over and he took his helmet off so then the troopers that were still around knew he was not a villian. Halsey and Trauma apologized for having him become unconscious (the trooper had fallen in that battle). They then worked together to figure out where the remaining mandolorians. They found a old outpost on Conord Dawn, but they figured the mandolorians were scattered and didn't remain a threat anymore. The Battle of Kamino When the jedi council sent Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakain Skywalker to Kamino , Fett want with them. He commanded a squad of commandos in his commando armour. He was stationed at the training rooms along with his squad. The CIS droids over ran Fett's squad. One of his troopers usually a pilot whose nickname was Mack suggestied that they use the training droids against them. Which had help lead them to victory. His squad then saved ARC trooper Blitz's ARF trooper battalion from destrution by the trident droids. He also wittnesed Asajj Ventress escape after trying to stop her. After the battle he found his brother Jax after many years. Jax told him that Darth Magnus tried to kill him by blowing up a mining facility on Corellia. He was the only member of the group of miners to survive the explosion. Investigating the Mine Jax lead Scratch to the mining facility and there was a group of super battle droids. Fett and Jax fought alongside each other to destroy the droids, but in the midst of the battle Darth Magnus came out and fought against them. Luckily Scratch had two lightsabers he gave one to Jax hoping he wouldn't hurt himself, because he had never used a lightsaber before. During the battle the same group of Mandolorians that fought against Master Halsey and Scratch came and completely outnumbered the Fett brothers. Magnus cut off Scratch's left leg during the battle and there was no escape for either one of them. Chuck came in a Liberator-class starfighter from the old republic. Chuck added different things to it such as two passenger seats inside a new compartment along with a section for an astromech on the top. Chuck rescued the two and took them back to Coruscant. Scratch informed the Jedi Council about Darth Magnus and his mandolorian followers. Hunting down Savage Opress Scratch was devastated when he found out Master Hasley and his padawan Knox along with Trauma and all of his squad were murdered by Savage. He attended the funeral of Halsey and Knox. He was also greatly angered when three weequay agents disrupted the funeral and tried to kill everyone there with a poison gas. In fact he almost killed the three but Plo calmed him down and they were taken into custody. He set out to track Savage with B3-T4 and after days of tracking and figuring out where he was he went to Toydaria but was to late Savage had escaped and killed the King. He followed the toydarian starfighter in his Delta Aethersprite starfighter but was once again to late as he had escaped to a remote planet. Meeting an Old Friend Fett was sent to the Outer Rim territories to find a hidden CIS base. While around Vanqor they got a transmission from an old friend of Fett's, Hondo Ohnaka. He said that there was a blockade around Florrum. Fett sent three Venator-class Star Destroyers to Florrum. Mack commanded the battle in space while Fett went to the surface to find the base. A company of troopers went with him. They had a rendezvous with Hondo and some of his men. They tracked the base but couldn't find it. Had it now been for a rookie trooper Ox spotting a B1 battle droid they wouldn't have found it. So they blew a hole in the base doors with two rockets. The battle lasted long and tired most of the troopers. Many had fallen along with Ohnaka gang members, who wanted their spice back. After the CIS lost the base the fleet in orbit left Florrum in peace. Ox got a promotion to sergeant, but Fett saw a strange ship fly out of the CIS hanger. Before the Tragedy Fett and his team had traveled to the forest moon of Endor. It was there third campaign since Florrum. Two weeks in Mack was shot directly into the side of his head. Ox had to take command along with Scratch and his forces. It was almost a month, they were winning but it was costly. The team had to raid a Separatist outpost for a micro chip the Chancellor had requested. After the stormed the base Ox and three troopers went to steal it, while Scratch and the rest of the team distracted the droid forces. When the battle was finally over Ox and one other trooper came out. After the battle Chuck and Scratch visited Mack in the infirmary, while B3 worked on Chuck's personal ship. When everyone was in there Ox left to answer a call. "Execute Order 66" The medic had left the room, it was just Mack, Fett, and Chuck inside. Ox and two troopers came threw the door and pointed there blasters at the trio. Then they began firing at them, Mack shot one of the troopers and Fett deflected the other's blaster fire and them (though unknowingly Ox survived). Quickly the three hurried to Chuck's ship "The Sentinel". Then they made there way to Coruscant. Operation Knightfall had already began. When Scratch rushed in there threw the hangar he saw countless Jedi being killed by the clones. Horrified he began leading some to the Sentinel. By the time they arrived back in the hangar only five survived. Mack shot at the troopers that fired at the Jedi. One of them a male Weequay Jedi died protecting the rest as they went onboard. The survivors was two humans ,Axis Warsaw an older man who was usually in the archives. And Saxsix Pira who was one of Scratch's friends when he was a student. The last survivor was a Vurk named Treg who was older than Fett. Chuck quickly got them out of the temple and into space. They planned to head to Corellia. Cybernetics In a battle with the sith lord that murdered his parents Darth Magnus he lost his left foot. The sith lord walked away in critical condition though. Relationships B3-T4: B3 was Fett's oldest friend (excluding Jax) so he cared deeply for the droid evem risking his own life for B3 at some point Chuck: Chuck was a parental figure to Scratch because of his parents death. He also taught him many things that would come in handy later on in life Plo Koon: Being his master he maintaned a good relationship with the Jedi Master. Plo also taught him many different lightsaber skills. Master Halsey: Halsey and Scratch had a good relationship also, they became good friends and Halsey being older and wiser than Fett tutored Fett in different ways or a jedi. Category:Viper Squadron Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Mandalorian Category:Beta Tester Category:Rebel Alliance